Jiren (Canon)/ZeroTC01
|-|Base= |-|Burning Ultimate Warrior= 1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |-|7= 'Summary' Jiren, also going by the title of Jiren the Grey, is the most powerful member of the Pride Troopers, originating from Universe 11. He made his first appearance in Dragon Ball Super as a participant in his universe's Tournament of Power team, proving himself its most valuable warrior. At a rather young age, Jiren was abandoned by his allies after losing his family and his master to an anonymous evil-doer, causing him to form an obsession with strength in order to protect himself from the failures of his past. He trusts in it and it alone, believing it to be "absolute", all-forgiving, and the one key to salvation and protection - protection from the pain of having to endure the loss of his loved ones yet again. Jiren first came off as a stoic and impassive warrior, showing empathy to neither his friends nor his enemies alike, strictly focusing on fighting for the pride of both himself and Universe 11. However, after the events of the Tournament of Power, he has come to accept the concept of friendship and has shown that he develops great respect for those he deems worthy of it, with Son Goku being the prime example of this. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 2-B | 2-B | 2-B | High 2-A Name: Jiren, Jiren the Grey Origin: Dragon Ball Super Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, Pride Trooper Powers and Abilities: |-|Dragon Ball Super Anime=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Aura, Master Martial Artist, Ki Manipulation, Energy Projection, Homing Attack, Danmaku, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, possibly Portal Creation (Characters equal or superior to Buu saga top-tiers should be able to perform the Vice Shout using sheer power), Non-Physical Interaction (Could block Hit's intangible attacks), Heat Generation, Resistance to Time Stop (Repeatedly broke out of Hit's Time Skip while restricting himself near his level) and Morality Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by Ribrianne's Light of Love, which forces its victims to fall in love with her) |-|Dragon Ball Super Manga=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Aura, Master Martial Artist, Ki Manipulation, Energy Projection, Homing Attack, Danmaku, Forcefield Creation, possibly Portal Creation, Reactive Evolution, Transmutation and Sealing (Via Pride Trooper weaponry) Resistance to Time Manipulation (Resisted Hit's Time Lag, which immensely slowed him down) |-|Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2=All the abilities of his Dragon Ball Super Anime key, Information Analysis, Healing (In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Jiren can use energy and aura capsules in order to recover his stamina and heal all of his injuries), Statistics Amplification (Via Meditation and Power Impact) |-|Super Dragon Ball Heroes=All the abilities of his Dragon Ball Super keys, Probability Manipulation and One Hit Kill (By raising Miracle CI to Perfect, he can greatly increase the chances of his attacks harming his opponent and, in turn, decrease the chances of said attacks missing, being dodged, or being stopped. This can also function as a one-shot attack), Resistance to Probability Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Was stated, even while heavily suppressed, to be the mightiest enemy the Z-Fighters have ever faced, which was later confirmed to be true by the official promotion for Dragon Ball Super episode 129. This puts Jiren above Infinite Zamasu, who was merging with the entire point in time he was in and was also seeping into the past, with a single universe out of the twelve in the present timeline being this large. Broke out of Hit's Cage of Time, a full on time freeze and the latter's last resort using his Time Skip, which lead to him being stated to transcend time itself and to Shin stating that time means nothing against his strength. Was so powerful, that even Beerus was shocked by his power, while he was merely somewhat disturbed by Infinite Zamasu's presence. Was confirmed to be the mortal who surpasses the Gods of Destruction. Fought Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku, defeating him in his suppressed state after he was burnt out by the form. Battled both Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x20 Goku and Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegeta, at once, while still holding back his full power. Is much more powerful than Toppo, even when the latter was in his God of Destruction form. Far surpasses a powered up Kefla. After being overpowered by Ultra Instinct Goku, he was able to completely surpass his own limits, fighting on equal footing with him and even briefly overpowering him at some points) | Multiverse level (Superior to Mastered Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Vegeta, Toppo and Hit, among numerous other powerful warriors in the Tournament of Power. More powerful than Universe 11's God of Destruction, Belmod) | Multiverse level (While empowered by Dark Energy from Fu, a clone of himself was able to battle against the Future Warrior and his allies alongside Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black and Zamasu, with his true self being far stronger than said clone. Could fight against and alongside the Future Warrior in multiple Parallel Quests. Vastly superior to Giant Demon God Demigra and Final Form Mira) | High Multiverse level+ (Traded blows with Kanba. Superior to Beerus. Much more powerful than Hit, Kale and Caulifla, who rival Super Saiyan CC Vegeta, Super Saiyan Trunks, Kamin and Oren, and in turn Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta. Fought Oren Vegeta and Fusion Zamasu respectively) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far superior to the likes of Toppo and Dyspo. Out-speed Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegeta and Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku. After breaking his limits, he managed to keep up with Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Goku) | Inaccessible (Comparable to the likes of the Future Warrior) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable via powerscaling Striking Strength: Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal | High Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard Melee Range. High Universal with his sheer energy. Low Multiversal via Ki Blasts and attacks. | Standard Melee Range. Tens of Meters via Pride Trooper weaponry. Low Multiversal via Ki Blasts and Attacks. | Standard Melee Range. Multiversal via Ki Blasts and Attacks | Standard Melee Range. High Multiversal via Ki Blasts and Attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius combat tactician and martial artist (Jiren is an incredibly skilled warrior, having been able to keep up with Goku and Vegeta's different styles of fighting and strategies at once, also surpassing Toppo and Dyspo in combat experience and skill. Additionally, he was able to predict the flight path of two Kachi Katchin blocks and deduced that he need not move to in order to dodge it) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flight: The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. Combined with his ability to survive the vacuum of space and his tremendous speed, Jiren's flight leaves any spaceship useless to travel from one planet to another. * Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy attacks. * Ki Sense: The ability to sense ki and power levels. ** Godly Ki Sense: The ability to sense ki and power levels of deities. * Kiai: A burst of ki used to repel targets. In the manga, Jiren's usage of this was strong enough to effortless repel Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Goku. * Power Impact: Jiren's signature move, Jiren fires a red-orange ki blast in the form of a fireball. It starts out relatively small but expands massively upon impact. He used this attack to stop Kale's rampage and several times throughout the Tournament of Power. While powered up greatly he can fire it like a normal ki blast but then it increases in size massively. ** Counter Impact: After successfully blocking an opponent's attack, Jiren teleports to his distracted opponent and surrounds them within a sphere of ki, electrifying them before it detonates. ** Colossal Slash: Jiren gathers ki in both hands and combines them into a single powerful sphere and lifts it above his head before launching it at the opponent. ** Overheat Magnetron: Jiren charges at the opponent with a barrage of punches and blasts them away with a Power Impact. He then appears behind them and lands more punches, sending the opponent crashing into the ground. When at his full power, Jiren charges another Power Impact in the form of a massive energy sphere. It is Full Power Jiren's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *** Heatwave Magnetron: Jiren powers up and blasts the opponent away with a Energy Punch. He then charges a Power Impact surrounded by purple sparks in his left hand and fires it into an energy wave with his right hand. In the anime it is only utilised after Jiren has awakened his hidden power. * Meditation: A super skill in Xenoverse 2. After meditating for a few seconds, it sets the user's ki at 1000 (10 bars) and grants them automatic ki regeneration. * Energy Punch: Jiren charges his fists with red ki and launches powerful punches. These are simply Jiren's normal punches when he is displaying a hint of his true power. These punches are also strong enough to eradicate Goku's Kamehameha even when the latter is in Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken. ** Power Rush: Jiren charges at the opponent and delivers a rapid flurry of punches and kicks before sending them flying with a powerful punch. His Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse 2. ** Blazing Magnetron: Jiren generates a volcanic explosion, then charges his fist with massive energy and delivers a punch that triggers a massive explosion. His Level 3 Super in FighterZ. * Energy Barrier: Jiren's ki is powerful enough to serve as a barrier against considerably weaker attacks. Upon releasing his full power, this barrier became more powerful to where it is able to shield Jiren from the likes of Goku's Kamehameha, Vegeta's Final Flash, and an energy beam from Android 17 simultaneously. * Invisible Eye Blast: Jiren's ki is so intense, that even by releasing it through his glare, he can unleash a force blast able to repel all but the strongest of enemy attacks. With it, he was able to fight back Goku's Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, block Hit's final assault, and even disperse Vegeta's Final Flash. * Infinity Rush: Jiren is capable of moving at extreme speeds, which allows him to launch a barrage of powerful punches in an instant. He can also use this attack by simply glaring at his opponent. When he does this, Jiren moves so fast that from other's perspectives, he doesn't seem to be moving at all. * Shock Tornado: A counterattack which Jiren grabs the opponent's hands, after catching their punch, and then twists them, spinning them in midair. * Colossal Uppercut: Jiren charges his fist with powerful energy, then delivers a mighty uppercut. Used to deflect Goku's Kamehameha. * Grand Charge: Jiren charges at the opponent with his shoulder. * Pure Progress: In the manga, Jiren is shown even more dangerous once he is forced onto the defence. Through sheer determination and his immeasurable potential, he is able to improve his performance - letting him better adapt to his opponent's abilities - in short periods of time, allowing him to rapidly increase his combat speed while fighting Ultra Instinct Goku. * Vacuum Survival: In the manga, Jiren is able to survive in the vacuum of space as he proved able to travel through the vastness of space from one planet to another, finding it the quickest way to continue his duties. * Power-Up: Jiren has the ability to increase his combat abilities by focusing his ki. His control over it is also remarkably high, able to summon tremendous amounts instantly and with no visible effort. Once unleashing the true force of his power, Jiren's body admits a red aura that takes on a texture similar to that of fire and an additional layer, appearing as if he is literally burning with a double aura. Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Dragon Ball Super (Anime) | Dragon Ball Super (Manga) | Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 | Super Dragon Ball Heroes Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 2